This invention relates generally to apparel, and more particularly to items to be worn on the head as a cap or bandana.
Bandana-like articles of apparel have been disclosed in the patent literature to produce headwear including a brim to shade the eyes of the wearer, and thus overcome one disadvantage of a simple bandana, i.e., the inability to provide shading for the wearer's eyes. Examples of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,005,361 (Rollins et al.), 2,859,448 (Gaichel), 5,253,369 (Patterson), and 5,381,559 (Wakefield, Ill.).
While the bandana-like headwear aforementioned patents appear generally suitable for their intended purposes, they never the less leave something to be desired from the standpoint of functionality, e.g., the ability to simulate a baseball type of cap having a self supporting crown to facilitate positioning of the headwear in place on the wearer's head, while also providing an upstanding area on which graphic material, e.g., a team logo, can be placed for ready visibility.
Hence, a need presently exists for headwear which addresses those deficiencies of the prior art.